


copypasted

by arsatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, plottwist, spot the implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: unknown no.> no i'm pretty sure you don't have the correct number> maybe you should recheck the number he sent yougyusunbaemin> i copypasted it from his boyfriend's dm with me> c o p y p a s t e d> so yeah if this really is the wrong number ill murder himunknown no.> murder is bad please dont> maybe he mistyped?gyusunbaemin> well i wont really murder him> but youre cute hahaha> and that doesnt stop me from going to give him shit laterunknown no.> ...> thanks ?





	copypasted

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is the fastest i've ever written i a fic i think 
> 
> i just made this when i was bored out of my mind in school earlier so yeah

**gyusunbaemin**  
> xu fucking hao  
> if you dont arrive here within the next 20 minutes youll regret it

 **unknown no.**  
> ???  
> i think you have the wrong number

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> really ?  
> wow.  
> youre really going to use the 'new phone who dis' trick ?  
> well you actually have a new sim but thats irrelevant

 **unknown no.**  
> no i'm pretty sure you don't have the correct number  
> maybe you should recheck the number he sent you

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> i copypasted it from his boyfriend's dm with me  
> c o p y p a s t e d  
> so yeah if this really is the wrong number ill murder him

 **unknown no.**  
> murder is bad please dont  
> maybe he mistyped?

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> well i wont really murder him  
> but youre cute hahaha  
> and that doesnt stop me from going to give him shit later

 **unknown no.**  
> ...  
> thanks ?

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> mind giving me a contact name ?  
> bc it just seems weird calling you unknown no. in my head.

 **unknown no.**  
> ... um  
> jeonbuk i guess

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> shit thats cute

 **jeonbuk**  
> your turn  
> although truthfully idc but i like thinking equivalently so give me a contact name as well

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> well... since you didnt give me your real name  
> gyusunbaemin

 **jeonbuk**   
> that seems... long  
> so you're older than me? sunbae

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> not necessarily  
> its a running joke between me and my friends  
> im a 97 liner

 **jeonbuk**  
> oh im older then  
> i was born in '96

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> oh! so should i call you hyung

 **jeonbuk**  
> i don't really care either way

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> ):  
> hyung  
> hyungnim  
> hyungie

 **jeonbuk**  
> don't overuse it

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> im bored now  
> my friend hao still hasnt arrived   
> dont tell him i call him that bc he will kill me

 **jeonbuk**   
> i don't even know who he is  
> im at work right now and there isn't much to do so you can talk to me

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> rlly ???

 **jeonbuk**  
> yes  
> my coworker's running really late and i would have murdered him if there were a lot of customers right now  
> fortunately for him, there's only a few regulars here 

**gyusunbaemin**  
> oh lucky him i guess  
> wanna play 20 questions?

 **jeonbuk**  
> you're a stranger that i just met   
> and here you are asking me if we could play a game where we answer with facts about ourselves   
>and for all i know you might be catfishing me

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> oh sorry...  
> i didn't see it that way  
> so ill just leave you along then

 **jeonbuk**  
> but my friends keep telling me i need to live more so   
> why not

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> so.. is that a yes ?

 **jeonbuk**  
> sorry if i scared you haha  
> yes that's a yes

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> oh thank goodness  
> you did scare me but thats okay  
> you wanna start ?

 **jeonbuk**  
> okay  
> hobbies? give me two

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> wow i expected youd ask my favorite color or something  
> ugh cooking i guess  
> and my friend hao has been trying to get me to take up drawing as a hobby so thats that

 **jeonbuk**  
> that's nice  
> you must be good at it 

**gyusunbaemin**  
> i guess so ?  
> my mom taught me how to cook at a young age and before i went to seoul i was teaching my little sister how to

 **jeonbuk**  
> that's really sweet  
> your question?

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> oh yeah right  
> what college are you in?  
> im assuming youre in college bc of your age

 **jeonbuk**  
> you assumed right  
> pledis 

**gyusunbaemin**  
> rlly???  
> i also study in pledis wow what a small world

 **jeonbuk**  
> what a small world indeed  
> what's your course?

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> majoring in culinary  
> minoring in acting

 **jeonbuk**  
> wow   
> you really decided to pursue cooking huh

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> course ?

 **jeonbuk**  
> stop copying my questions haha  
> majoring in creative writing   
> minoring in music production

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> that's so cool  
> i can't wait for you to become famous and shit and let everyone hear your music

 **jeonbuk**  
> you haven't even met me yet  
> where are you from?  
> judging from your story earlier, you're not from seoul

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> im from anyang  
> and im going to your cafe now

 **jeonbuk**  
> why'd you go off script

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> i suddenly remembered that our first conversation was hella long and i got bored

 **jeonbuk**  
> it was your idea anyway  
> it's not my cafe

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> you work there

 **jeonbuk**  
> still not mine  
> besides, it was your idea to recreate our first conversation on our anniversary don't blame me

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> sorry :<  
> im just two streets over   
> cant wait to see you

 **jeonbuk**  
> hurry up  
> i wanna let you taste these fresh batch of lemon squares that i just baked  
> i used the recipe you taught me last week

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> rlly?? nice  
> btw do you want to change back our nicknames already ?

 **jeonbuk**  
> not yet   
> its cute and nostalgic  
> you know that im a romantic 

**gyusunbaemin**  
> and i love you for that

 **jeonbuk**  
> i love you too  
> but seriously though, jihoon's threatening to eat the lemon squares if you don't arrive soon

 **gyusunbaemin**  
> okay see you in 1

* * *

true to his word, mingyu arrived at the cafe a minute later, cheeks flushed and breaths heavy from running. he immediately walks over to the counter where his lovely boyfriend was waiting on the other side, chin perched on his palms and a plate of freshly baked lemon squares infront of him.

 

mingyu slips on to a bar stool across wonwoo, leaning forward and pressing his lips chastely against the other's. "happy anniversary, hyungie." the younger murmured against the elder's lips.

 

"happy 6th anniversary, mingyu sunbaenim." wonwoo replied softly, chuckling lowly. his thumb rising up to caress mingyu's cheekbone. wonwoo leans forward again to kiss his boyfriend again. 

 

"stop." mingyu whines against wonwoo's lips. "not my fault you asked jeonghan to call you that without knowing that he was older than you." wonwoo laughs and mingyu melts. 

 

"i love you." mingyu whispers, his forehead pressed against wonwoo's, their breaths mingling together. "i love you too," wonwoo starts, "but right now, i really want you to taste these lemon squares i just made. c'mon gyu."

 

mingyu sighs but he moves back from wonwoo, sitting properly on the stool. jihoon fake gags from the other end of the counter, where jisoo reprimands him by hitting him at the back of the head with a towel. 

 

"let them be, jihoonie. it's their anniversary. they can be a cheesy as they want." jisoo says, picking the towel up from the floor. "besides, it's not like you and soonyoung-hyung were any better." seokmin pipes up from the kitchen, handing jisoo a new towel.

 

"shut up." jihoon grumbles, cheeks flushing pink. "hey, mingyu. are you gonna eat those lemon squares or not?" 

 

mingyu instinctively wraps an arm to cover the plate, frowning at jihoon as he did so. wonwoo just slaps his arm, a fond smile on his face. "told you to eat it already."

 

mingyu finally picks up a piece and bites into it gingerly, a smile breaking out on his face immediately. "is it good?" wonwoo asks nervously, hands wringing together underneath the counter. 

 

mingyu simply nods enthusiastically, looking up at wonwoo. he swallows the pastry before replying. "it's perfect, hyung."

 

"you're perfect." junhui and minghao mock from their table where they were seated. "i'm not even going to be salty that mingyu practically ignored us when he came in." 

 

"also, it's their sixth year already and they're still in the honeymoon phase, oh help us god."

 

mingyu leans forward again, knocking his forehead lightly against wonwoo's. "but really though, you're perfect." 

 

wonwoo simply smiles in return as he leans in a bit more, pressing his lips to mingyu's. 

 

"for the record, i believe that we got a lot of things wrong in our reenactment."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the plottwist ?   
> actually it was going to be a usual weond no. au and hao and jun actually sent gyu won's no. to set them up and shit but if u did that i think that would have been a mulitchapter and i dont plan to start a new multichapter anytime soon until im done with my multichapter junhao 
> 
> and fight me on this but that forehead thing is meanie's thing
> 
> anywhoo i hope you enjoyed this oneshot :>
> 
> also i just really love lemon squares


End file.
